Supreme King and Queen
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is actually Artemisia, Supreme High Queen. Her husband Frederick or Fred Weasley is the Supreme High King. Together they rule all of the Fey. Their children rule below them as King or Queen of their particular type of Fey. They hide in the mortal world. What happens when their families from mortal world come to the Fey world for the Ultimate Gathering.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Bella is actually Artemisia, Supreme High Queen of the Light Fey. Her husband Frederick or Fred Weasley is the Supreme High King of the Light Fey. Together they rule all of the Fey. Their children rule below them as King or Queen of their particular type of Fey. They hide in the mortal world. What happens when their families from mortal world come to the Fey world for the Ultimate Celebration. Will Bella and Fred tell some beforehand?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Artemisia looked out from the walls of the diamond crystal palace. She had been in the mortal world in 1978 to 1992. Where she meet Edward under the name Bella. She wanted to see the Cullen's as some were Fey. She also wanted to check on the shape-shifters as they were of fey origin too.

Frederick stood next to his wife. He had been in the mortal world in 1978 to 1998. Then he didn't die like his adopted family believed he had taken the name Fred. Puck had taken his fey soul back to the fey world. Fey could live in the mortal world till their moral body dies. Then they had to wait 100 years before they could go on the mortal plain again even in Fey form. So he couldn't tell George or anyone that he knew that he was alive. He was saddened seeing what George and his adopted family have been through. But Artemisia and he have been talking about telling them the truth. Sending Puck out to get certain people. Their children also wanted to tell certain people. That were their children.

"So do we let them tell my diamond love?" Frederick asks Artemisia

"I know Tatiana is going to bring them all here. Dumbledore has asked her. And our daughter asked me and I agreed even though I do not like Dumbledore. Others will get a good experience out of this. That includes the Cullen's. As they have helped out the Magical World. We tell the ones that should know before time for the ultimate celebration", Artemisia decides, "Who will you tell first?"

"George. He needs to know I am alive and what he is. Is Lilith going to tell Harry?" Frederick asks

"Yes. She sent a message asking permission. I granted it", Artemisia replies

"Who will you choose to tell first?" Frederick asks

"Rosalie she needs to know who she is", Artemisia replies

"We better get to it. We still have the celebrations to prepare for. My diamond love. I love you", Frederick says kissing Artemisia

"I love you too", Artemisia says kissing him back

* * *

Fredrick had sent Puck for George, Angelina and any children they might have.

"Your Majesty. Your guests are in the next room", a guard says coming in

"Thank you. You are dismissed", Fredrick says

Fredrick sighs what will George say? What will he do? Well he was going to find out. Taking a deep breath he opens the door and walks into the next room. He saw George and Angelina along with 8 children.

"George", Fredrick says getting their attention

"Fred?" George whispers

"That is me. I swear", Fredrick says

Fredrick sees George's temper going to flare.

"I am sorry George. Will you let me explain?" Fredrick asks coming closer

"I will after this…", George says punching Fredrick in the nose

The guards were going to leap into action but Fredrick waved them off.

"I deserved that", Fredrick says

"Yes you did", George says

"Got it all out of our system now?" Fredrick asks calmly

"I believe so. I guess I should fix it", George says

"No problem", Fredrick says waving his hand in front of his nose and it heals with all the blood disappearing

"How did you do that?" Angelina asks stunned

"That is a long story. Do your kids want to hear it? Or should I ask someone to watch them in another room?" Fredrick asks

"Are you sure?" Angelina asks

"Positive. I have people you can trust. Lieutenant get Nanny Willow", Fredrick orders

"Yes your Majesty", the Lieutenant says bowing and leaving the room

"Majesty?" George asks

"That is part of the story. What are your kids names? Ages? Hogwarts House?" Fredrick asks leaning back in his chair

"Kids introduce yourselves. This is your Uncle Fred", Angelina says

"Fredrick", Fredrick says, "Trust me to use my full name. But I suppose you can call me Fred in private"

"I am Roxanne Angelina Weasley. I am 15 and in Gryffindor. I play Beater on the Quidditch team", Roxanne says, "You can call me Roxie"

"I am Roxie's twin Fred George Weasley. I am in Gryffindor. I play beater on the Quidditch team too", Fred says

"Twin beaters they are always the best", Fredrick says grinning

"Thank you Uncle Fred", Roxie says

"I am Percival Remus Weasley. I am 13 and I am in Slytherin. I play chaser on the Quidditch team", Percival says

"I am Melissa Molly Weasley. I am 11. I am in Ravenclaw", Melissa says

"I am Gideon Zander …" Gideon says

"… and I am Fabien Bilius Weasley …", Fabien says

"We are twins and are 8", they say together

"I am Natalee Katie Weasley I am 5", Natalee says

"I am Christina Ginevra Weasley I am 4", Christina says

"Pleasure to meet you all", Fredrick says smiling

"Your Majesty Nanny Willow is here. And Do you want refreshments?" the guard says

"Send her in and yes to refreshments", Fredrick orders

A Wood Sprite comes in and curtsy's to Fredrick.

"You called your Majesty", Nanny Willow asks

"Nanny Willow please look after my brothers children while I explain things to them. This is George and Angelina Weasley. Please introduce yourself to them", Fredrick says

"Lord George, Lady Angelina I am Nanny Willow. I am a Wood Sprite. I will take great care of your children. I swear", Nanny Willow says bowing to George and Angelina

"Are you sure you can handle 8 children?" Angelina asks

"Very my Lady. I have handled more", Nanny Willow says smiling gently

"Is this ok George?" Fredrick asks

"I guess so. I am going to trust my twins judgement", George says, "Kids please go with Nanny Willow"

Fredrick smiles at the trust. Nanny Willow takes the children out and a servant comes in with food and drink.

"Will this do your Majesty?" the house elf asks

"It is perfect. You may leave now", Fredrick says to the house elf

"What is this?" George asks after taking a sip of a drink

"Golden Apple juice. Now I owe you a story it seems. I think I will start with that we ARE twins but Molly Weasley is not our mother and Arthur Weasley is not our father", Fredrick says

"That is not right. How can that be?" George asks

"We are fey George. Full fey", Fredrick says

"Mum wouldn't keep this from us", George says

"She didn't know. The Fey can put memories in people's head. We were also aged to babies", Fredrick says

"That … that is impossible", George says

"I will start at the beginning. We had been born a long time ago. Twins to Aubrey and Audrina Highlight. One of the Lords and Ladies of the fey world. Skipping now. In 1978 we were turned and our memories erased into babies. We were given to the Weasley's as mortals …", Fredrick says

"Mortal?" Angelina asks

"Fey are immortal", Fredrick answers

"What really happened in the Battle?" George asks

"I was duelling with Percy. I did die. But it was my mortal body. Puck took my Fey soul back here", Fredrick replies

"Why didn't you come back?" George asks angrily

"When a Fey goes into their mortal body and the mortal body dies. Well we can't step foot back into the mortal world for 100 years without it killing us. I couldn't come back. My mortal body DID die. So I have to wait. It was only recently that my wife and I decided to tell some people that are close to us", Fredrick says

George sighs this changed things. He had so many questions.

"What is your title? They call you your Majesty so King?" George asks

"Supreme King", Fredrick says grinning at their shocked faces

"How can you be the Supreme King?" Angelina asks

"There are different types of Fey. Each of mine and my wife's children rule one of them. But my wife and I ultimate control of all Fey. Are children are under us", Fredrick replies

"What are the different types of Fey?" George asks

"Summer Fey, Winter Fey, Earth Fey, Air Fey, Fire Fey, Spirit Fey, Exile Fey, Autumn Fey, Spring Fey, Iron Fey, Desert Fey, Water Fey, Wind Fey, Shape-Shifter Fey, and Vampire Fey", Fredrick replies

"So all your children rule one?" George asks

"Most do. But one is a Supreme Princess and will take the crown from her mother and I when we die. There are others that aren't getting a throne. But still carry the title of prince or princess. I have a … lot of children", Fredrick says with a chuckle

"How many?" Angelina asks

"You will find out. Anyway do you have more questions for me?" Fredrick asks

"What does this make me?" George asks

Fredrick grins, "It makes you Lord George. You can keep the Weasley last name if you want. It is up to you. You don't have to come out as my brother. It all depends of you want"

"What do you say Angelina?" George asks his wife

"Maybe a trial period here? We can try living here then if we can't we go back", Angelina says

"What about the shop?" George asks

"You can go back and forward to work every day. As I said it is up to you", Fredrick says

"We will try it", George says standing up

"Good to have you with me again George", Fredrick says standing up

"Good to have you back Freddie", George says as they hug

Fredrick smiles his first went better than expected he hoped his wife's talk was the same…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
